One Step At A Time
by unspeakable49
Summary: "No new parent knows what's expected of them - it's like taking a plunge without knowing how deep you're diving."


**A/N: Harry and Ginny have very few shippers, and I don't really ship them either. But hey, that's what Queen Rowling wanted, so it can't be all that bad. :)**

**This is not beta-ed.**

* * *

"I'm home, love," Harry called out, as he hung his cloak on the stand by the front door.

"How are you," he asked, walking into the living room where Ginny was playing with Teddy.

"I'm fine," she replied smiling at him, as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

He watched her read the story of the Three Brothers, as he silently made slow circles on her stomach. Ginny was seven months pregnant with their first child.

"And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life*****," she finished, smiling softly at the now sleeping Teddy. "Put him to bed, Harry."

Harry quickly stood up, and carefully took Teddy out of her arms and up to his bedroom. Tucking Teddy in, he walked across to their room.

"Ginny," he said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately sensing that something was troubling him.

He went and sat down next to her on their bed. He rubbed her stomach, before looking into her eyes.

"Oh Harry," she sighed, realising the cause of his worries. They'd been over this so many times. "Harry, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I just know it."

"Ginny," he paused, pushing a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath before continuing, "It's not just about my lack of experience, Gin. I've never seen anyone acting as a father! I don't know what I'm supposed to act like, what the baby will want from me, what you'll want from me -"

"Harry, it's new for me too," Ginny interrupted. "No new parent knows what's expected of them - it's like taking a plunge without knowing how deep you're diving. That's why it takes two people to have a child. You'll help me, and I'll help you," she looked into his eyes, which were now a little shiny due to unshed tears. "And you're wrong. You know exactly what the baby's going to want from you. He's going to want exactly what you wanted your whole life," she paused to give him a small kiss. "And Harry, I've seen you with Teddy. Merlin, everyone's seen you with Teddy. You're going to make an amazing dad, Harry. Teddy loves you. And that's not obligatory love. He loves you because of the way you take care of him, the way you love him without restrictions, and the way that you act like a father to him. Think about our baby. He's going to love you from the minute he comes into this world, and his love is only going to grow."

Harry inhaled deeply. "One step at a time, yeah?" He smiled softly at her.

"One step at a time," she agreed, smiling back at him.

A little while later, Harry lay thinking about Ginny's words. Just as he was about to fall asleep, something occurred to him quite suddenly. He sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Him? Did you say him?"

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"When you were trying to make me feel better. Did you say it's a him?"

Ginny smiled broadly. "Yes. Yes, I did. The Healer just told me today - we're having a boy."

Harry whooped, grinning crazily.

"Shh," Ginny giggled, "Teddy's still sleeping."

"We're having a boy," Harry said, still grinning, his joy evident in every word. Ginny laughed at his contagious excitement.

"Ginny, Harry? Can I sleep with you?" a small voice asked from the door.

"Of course, Teddy," Harry said, slipping out of bed to get the five year old boy. "And guess what? The baby's a boy!"

"Really?" he asked, his eyes becoming rounder as his hair turned electric blue showing his happiness. "Yes! No girls!" he exclaimed.

"You want me to leave the house, Teddy," Ginny laughed. "I'm a girl too."

"No you're not," he protested. "You're a mommy!"

Harry smiled at Teddy's words. "Yes, yes you are, Ginny," he agreed, causing her to blush a little and smile tenderly at him.

After Teddy fell back asleep, Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, are you awake?"

He mumbled incoherently with his eyes still closed.

"I want to name him James," she whispered.

Silence.

"Harry?"

"I'm listening," he replied quickly, his eyes wide open now. "Are you sure Ginny?"

"I've never been surer about anything before."

"Thanks Ginny," he said softly, kissing her over Teddy's head.

"It would be wrong to name him anything else," she replied, shrugging.

Harry smiled, before finally falling to sleep.

* * *

*** This part of the story was taken from Deathly Hallows, The Tale of Three Brothers.**

**Do leave a review. Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

**-Sana**


End file.
